


梦去心亦去

by AliasIuris



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 讲述的是Gaster在核心里回忆点点滴滴的美妙故事。很甜，不甜不要刀。灵感来自于：参孙问他的客人：“吃的从吃者出来，甜的从强者出来。”客人们齐声问他：“有什么比蜜还甜呢？有什么比狮子还强呢？参孙回答：是狮子里的蜜
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby





	梦去心亦去

Gaster从梦中醒来。

很多次，Gaster做得梦很奇怪。

这种情况是上次去热域时发生的，当时的Gaster大抵还在修理核心和检测核心的中央数据，大抵是不会有时间做梦的。  
但这次的梦非常奇怪，就连伟大的老Gerson也束手无策。

Gaster从热域回来后变得有些精神不济，sans和PAPYRUS却表示理解，sans甚至主动分担了家里的一部分家务，PAPYRUS对于兄长这种行为十分感动，然后把sans所有的番茄酱库存都用来做了意大利面。

其结果就是sans这几天连热猫都不去卖了，缩在木屋里嗑蜂蜜芥末、沙拉和白酱。

这一天，Gaster的情况有些好转，PAPYRUS便拜托他去找sans回来，如果你有一个会瞬移的哥哥在晚餐时还没有回家，那就打开他的番茄酱瓶看看。

Gaster出门了，雪镇的雪花普洒在土地上，因为寒冷，大多数的雪花都在落地时保留了自己的形状而不是凝结成一坨，Gaster呼着白色的雾气从他们的家中出门。

Gaster走到一处明显空出一块区域的雪地，偌大的土地在白茫茫的雪地上显得分外明显，Gaster注意到这块土地的边缘就好像被什么锐利的东西直接割走了一样，痕迹清晰利落，仿佛这里原本就不应该存在什么东西。

比如说？

一个酒吧怎么样？

下一秒雪地里就冒出一个酒吧。

Gaster敲了敲门“你好？”木门的回声在空旷的房间里回荡着，Gaster不知怎的突然起了焦急的心思，他在酒吧门前踌躇再三，就在想去再次敲门的时候，门却发出了一阵“吱呀——”的摩擦声，然后门在没有Gaster丝毫的接触下自行打开了。

Gaster敲开那座酒吧的房门，他走进这所酒吧，雪镇的灯光随着Gaster的脚步在这间酒吧里移动着，Gaster的手搭上吧台，他感觉自己好像在等待着什么，距离这里很近了，马上就能见到·············

突然门口一阵响动，Gaster迅速转身，一个人影从门前经过，很快，但是这种行动方式不是移动，而是瞬间空间的断层。Gaster还在想会是谁。  
没想到sans的身影从黑暗中爬了出来，如同攀附的蜘蛛在黑暗中显形，他站在门口，对着屋内的Gaster开口询问，以前听惯的声音还是这么低哑，此刻却充满一种拔高音调的急迫感：“你在这里做什么？”

Gaster将手掩藏至自己身后，回答道：“没什么，只是好奇。”

sans在黑暗里的表情看不分明，但此刻他却对着Gaster伸出手：“我们应该回家了，这个时候再不回去，PAPYRUS会担心的。”

Gaster没有伸出手，他迟疑了。

sans的身形在刹那间变得极度扭曲，Gaster很久远的时候曾经无数次的想象过这个场面，但远不如直面一次来的更有冲击性，Gaster捂住自己的嘴，企图让自己不会因为这种短暂性的视觉冲击而呕吐，就在Gaster思考逃跑的对策时，sans肩膀上突出的一小块因为没了外套的遮挡而暴露了出来，Gaster看见那块肿物是·······PAPYRUS。

准确来说不是PAPYRUS，那只是PAPYRUS身体的一部分，不是PAPYRUS的身体————Gaster是如此说服自己的。

sans“啧”了一声，然后他说“你认为一个没有脑袋的骷髅能活多久？即使他的大部分躯干不在这里？”Gaster怔住了。

“醒过来吧。”

这是Gaster听到sans袭来时说的最后一句话。

梦境破碎了。

Gaster做了一个梦。

梦里他遇见一个看不清面容的男人，虽然从头颅里冒出的火焰可以确认这个的种族是火人，但他的面容却好像被淘气的孩子涂鸦一般，黑色的蜡笔质感的线条充斥了一整张脸，脸上繁复的线条蠕动着，Gaster趴在吧台上，无端生出安心的感觉，甚至还有一丝窃喜。

男人将他的酒杯拿走，杯子里的冰块与玻璃杯碰撞发出清脆的响声，Gaster猛然伸手抓住了男人取回酒杯的手，顺势将男人拉的离自己的距离更近一些，两人此时的间隔只剩下一张吧台而额间几乎已经相触。

Gaster直视着也许是那个男人眼睛的方向开口：“你知道为什么他们如此对待你？”

看不清面容的男人不发一语，只是继续拿着吧台清洁布擦着玻璃杯。

Gaster的手却抚上那个人的脸：

“答案就是这样，你就是参孙里的蜜*。”

Gaster从梦中醒来，映入眼睛的是核心里虚无的黑暗与无尽的重组和分裂，Gaster想起来了，为了保存自己的意识，将灵魂切割成很小的碎片，与此同时分割的还有记忆与情感，这就能解释为什么Gaster在雪镇里遇见的那些····怪事，Gaster低下头，看着手中握着的碎片，这一块上有着零碎的记忆也证实如果某天取回了所有的碎片，也许就能见到那个人完整的幻像。

核心今天依旧照常运转。

Gaster迈向下一个梦境，他知道自己将会在这个无穷的梦境里沉睡下去，每当一部分碎片的意识觉醒，就会苏醒而后坠入下一个梦境，循环往复，无法终止。

但也只有这样，才能见到Grillby。

即使只是有自己脑海中所剩无几的记忆所构成的幻象。


End file.
